pristinfandomcom-20200214-history
Over n Over
Song by PRISTIN, from first mini album Hi! Pristin Lyrics Hangul= Yeah~, Yeah 말할 수 없는 기다림 속에 알고 있어 너의 마음 지켜왔던 너니까 이제 눈을 떠 드디어 알게 됐어 늘 참 고마워 우리 인연 And I do it all for you Cause baby you 아직 보여줄 게 많은데 아니 네가 손을 잡을 때 보며 웃어줄 때 모든 걸 믿어 Don’t you know I I I 이제야 알아 나에게 전부란 걸 또 놓칠 수 없다는 걸 Oh oh oh You are the best thing 어디 있더라도 난 기다릴게 노랠 듣는다면 처음 만난 곳으로 Over N Over again 아이 같던 날 힘들면 기대어서 울 때도 있고 투정 부려 유/로 But I do It all for you 유/로 Cause baby you 아직 보여줄 게 많은데 아니 시간이 지나가도 어둠이 찾아와도 늘 그 자리에 Don’t you know I I I 이제야 알아 나에게 전부란 걸 또 놓칠 수 없다는 걸 Oh oh oh You are the best thing 어디 있더라도 난 기다릴게 노랠 듣는다면 처음 만난 곳으로 Over n over again (시간이 흘러도 잡은 손 놓지 않아) 너의 바람들이 가까워진 듯해 Baby (너의 눈을 보며 네 곁으로 다가갈게) Yeah you know I’ve been working night and day Working night and day (우린 마지막이 아닌 시작을 함께 하니까) 늘 바라왔던 꿈을 지켜준 너 Don’t you know I I I I got a real thing 나에게 전부란 걸 또 놓칠 수 없다는 걸 Oh oh oh You are the best thing 너를 잊지 못하고 또 기다려 결/은 처음 만났던 그곳에 Over n over |-| Romanization= Yeah~, Yeah malhal su eomneun gidarim soge algo isseo neoui maeum jikyeowatdeon neonikka ije nuneul tteo deudieo alge dwaesseo neul cham gomawo uri inyeon And I do it all for you Cause baby you ajik boyeojul ge manheunde ani nega soneul jabeul ttae bomyeo useojul ttae modeun geol mideo Don’t you know I I I ijeya ara naege jeonburan geol tto nohchil su eopdaneun geol Oh oh oh You are the best thing eodi itdeorado nan gidarilge norael deutneundamyeon cheoeum mannan goseuro Over N Over again ai gatdeon nal himdeulmyeon gidaeeoseo ul ttaedo itgo tujeong buryeo 유/로 But I do It all for you 유/로 Cause baby you ajik boyeojul ge manheunde ani sigani jinagado eodumi chajawado neul geu jarie Don’t you know I I I ijeya ara naege jeonburan geol tto nohchil su eopdaneun geol Oh oh oh You are the best thing eodi itdeorado nan gidarilge norael deutneundamyeon cheoeum mannan goseuro Over N Over again (sigani heulleodo jabeul son nohji anha) neoui baramdeuri gakkawojin deuthae Baby (neoui nuneul bomyeo ne gyeoteuro dagagalge) Yeah you know I’ve been working night and day Working night and day (urin majimagi anin sijakeul hamkke hanikka) neul barawatdeon kumeul jikyeojun neo Don’t you know I I I I got a real thing naege jeonburan geol tto nohchil su eopdaneun geol Oh oh oh You are the best thing neoreul itji mothago tto gidaryeo 결/은 cheoeum mannatdeon geugose Over n over |-| English= Yeah~, Yeah While I wait, without being able to tell you I already know your heart Because I watched over you Now my eyes are open, I finally know I’m always so thankful for us And I do it all for you Cause baby you I still have so much to show you When you hold my hand, when you smile at me I trust everything Don’t you know I I I Now I know that you’re my everything I can’t lose you Oh oh oh You are the best thing Wherever you are, I’ll wait, if you hear this song In that place we met for the first time Over N Over again I was such a child, when things were hard I cried and whined But I do It all for you Cause baby you I still have so much to show you Even after time passes, even if darkness comes I’ll always be here Don’t you know I I I Now I know that you’re my everything I can’t lose you Oh oh oh You are the best thing Wherever you are, I’ll wait, if you hear this song In that place we met for the first time Over N Over again Even after time passes, I won’t let go Your wishes are getting closer baby As I look into your eyes, I’ll go close to your side Yeah you know I’ve been working night and day Working night and day It’s not the end, it’s the beginning for us You protected the dreams that I always wanted Don’t you know I I I Now I know that you’re my everything I can’t lose you Oh oh oh You are the best thing I can’t forget you, I’m waiting again In that place we met for the first time Over n over Category:Discography Category:Hi! Pristin Category:2017 Releases